Users of mobile devices can access a rich array of content over the Internet including spatial, temporal, social and topical data relating to an almost unlimited number of entities and objects. Accessing such data can, however, consume a significant amount of computing and network resources. Device and network performance can be enhanced by precaching information a user is likely to request on the user's device or elsewhere on the network.